Currently, in the sector of automotive vehicles, known instrument panels are generally made of a covering panel which makes it possible to conceal the components of the internal equipment and/or the accessories customarily found at this level such as, for example, components of an air conditioning circuit as well as the connection conduits.
The equipment and/or accessory components are more often than not fastened using casinos to the body of the vehicle or to a transverse bar which reinforces against lateral stresses and is also concealed by the covering panel.
The first disadvantage of these instrument panels is that they have a large number of different components. The characteristics and/or the positions of the different components must be redefined for every version modification as a function of, for example, the vehicle class manufactured and/or the position of its steering column.
Moreover, the components cause an increase in cluttering to the detriment of the space available for the storage, as well as an increase in weight which alters the performance of the equipped vehicle. It can also be noted that they require a long and costly installation sometimes involving the performance of blind operations.
Another disadvantage of the instrument panels currently known is that the technical restrictions imposed on the covering panel limit the possibilities for variations in its aesthetic appearance.
The purpose of the invention presented here is to propose an instrument panel which compensates for the aforementioned disadvantages and makes it possible to perform combinations of components so that its manufacture can be made efficient.
Another purpose of the invention presented here is to propose an instrument panel for a vehicle which has a maximum number of common components, where they are placed in fixed positions for all versions of vehicles for which the instrument panel is designed, and particularly in such a manner to be independent of the right or left positioning of the steering column.
Another purpose of the invention presented here is to propose an instrument panel having less weight and increased available space for storage.
Another purpose of the invention presented here is to propose an instrument panel allowing a large freedom of choice for aesthetic presentation of the covering.
Another purpose of the invention presented here is to propose an instrument panel whose manufacture and/or installation is made easier.
Another purpose of the invention presented here is to propose an instrument panel for vehicles such that its heaviest components are located close to the vehicle running board so as to increase their stability.
Other purposes and advantages of the invention presented here appear in the course of the following description which is only a guideline and is not intended to limit the invention.